Rosy's foxy lover
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Tails gets a unusual welcome from Rosy the rascal (Amy Rose's evil counterpart) and things get heated up for the two of them (Tails x Rosy) this is one of my favorite sonic crack pairings...
Hello fellow Storywriters…. Dragonsonic with a Tails x Rosy Lemon fanfiction.

There was a two tailed fox named Tails Miles Prower. He was a very smart fox and he was Sonic's friend/brother. He was walking home after the day that he had today.

''this day was went just perfectly'' Tails said as he kept walking. He walked to his house and saw Rosy sitting on his couch watching Unfriended on his Flatscreen TV.

''Hey Tailsy'' Rosy said

'' Hey Rosy and why are you in my house?'' Tails asked the hot-pink hedgehog

'' Just watching TV….is that a problem baby?'' Rosy said as she gave Tails a mischevious smirk

Tails blushed from hearing Rosy call him Baby, he was never called that name before. Tails looked at Rosy and gave her a small glare.

'' without my permission I might add'' Tails said with a slightly angry tone.

'' aww don't be angry Baby, at least you have me here right?'' Rosy said

'' But you tried to kill me and my friends!'' Tails exclaimed angrily

'' since when?'' Rosy asked

'' are you fucking serious? You're the anti version of Amy rose, anti means evil and you're E.V.I.L….EVIL!''

''Tails you're being ridiculous…..''

'' I don't care if I am being ridiculous….you are still our enemy'' Tails said as he pointed a finger at her.

Rosy sighed and turned away from Tails as she looked down at the ground.

'' i know that…..but I have changed now'' Rosy said

'' yeah right and why should I believe that?'' Tails asked, feeling skeptical of what Rosy had said.

'' you want me to prove it to you honey?'' Rosy said sweetly as she got up, wrapped her arms around Tails and Kissed him on the lips, shocking the two-tailed fox.

They kissed for about a minute and after that they had parted lips from each other, blushing.

'' whoa….'' Tails whispered

'' you like that sweetie?'' Rosy said sweetly as she kissed his nose and winked at him. Tails had forgot what he was about to say and smilled at Rosy.

'' never mind Rosy…you can stay….but…''

''But what Tails?'' Rosy said

'' but what about scourge? He's crazy about you'' Tails said

Rosy snorted with irritation that Tails had mentioned Sonic's anti-self (Scourge) and shook her head.

'' No I am never going back to Scourge…Never ever ever!'' Rosy exclaimed angrily as she fumed and stomped on the floor.

Tails backed away from the angry pink hedgehog as he gulped with a little bit of fear.

'' what's wrong Rosy?'' Tails asked

'' I don't want to talk about scourge anymore…..i want to be…with you Tails….'' Rosy spoke as she hugged Tails and kissed his nose.

'' wait…..what?!'' Tails said with a confused face

''Im saying that I have a little obsession with you now….or in that case….im in love with you Tailsy…'' Rosy whispered

'' wait…..you can't be serious, this has got to be a dream'' Tails said as he pinched himself.

''Ow'' Tails said as he saw the pink hedgehog standing before him, realizing that it was real.

'' I can assure you Tails that this is not a dream''

''oh…..you're serious….''

'' Yes im serious!''

''ok'' Tails said

''ok'' Rosy said

'' so…what do you want to do now rosy?''

''hmmmm…im not so sure Tails…'' Rosy

Tails had thought about something for a moment and had an idea

'' im gonna get us some drinks ok Rosy?''

''ok sweetie'' Rosy said with a grin.

Tails went to the kitchen, got two cups and filled them up with orange Fanta soda and came back to her.

'' hey Tails can I see your cup please?'' Rosy asked

'' uhhhhh ok….'' Tails said as he gave her his cup.

Rosy quickly walked to the kitchen, secretly grabbed two pills and dropped them in Tails cup and walked back to him.

'' Here you go Tails'' Rosy said as she gave Tails his cup and grabbed hers and drunk her soda.

''uhhhh Rosy?''

''Yes?'' Rosy said

'' you didn't happen to put anything funny in this drink have you?'' Tails asked suspiciously.

''I didn't put anything in it honey'' Rosy said sweetly

'' oh…well ok just making sure….''

Tails drunk his cup as he started to feel dizzy and disoriented and fell down on the floor with a light thud. Rosy grinned as her plan had worked, she picked Tails up and carried him to his Room.

Rosy placed the unconscious Tails on a chair and tied his hands back with rope. She smiled deviously as she lightly shook him to wake him up.

'' ohhhhhh…ouch….what happened?'' Tails asked the hot- hedgehog.

'' well…..i put some pills in your soda which had made you fall asleep….'' Rosy said with a evil smile.

'' wait… YOU DRUGGED ME!'' Tails shouted with anger as he growled at Rosy, '' WHAT THE HELL ROSY! WHY DID Y-'' Tails Loud sentence was cut short with a hard smack across the face from Rosy.

'' Shut it'' Rosy said with a menacing voice as she smacked him across the face again and gave him a cold glare.

''Oww…..why did you slap me Rosy?'' Tails asked as he rubbed his cheek, feeling the sting from Rosy's slap.

'' Because there was no need to yell at me Tails miles prower…..that wasn't very nice of you to yell at me anyway, besides you shouldn't yell at Girls….'' Rosy said in a dark tone.

Tails felt ashamed of yelling at Rosy, she was right, it was mean.

''you're right….it was mean of me to yell at you…. im sorry Rosy….'' Tails said

''you should be sorry because now…you are my property Tails…..and now…..im gonna have a wonderful time with you baby….'' Rosy said as she unzipped Tails pants and took off his boxers and shirt, leaving him naked. She walked to the Door and locked it.

Rosy looked at Tails and whispered in his ear and said, '' Im gonna break you tails…..'' as she bit on his ear lightly and blowing a cool breeze of air in it, making Tails cringe.

'' W-What do you mean by that?'' Tails asked

Rosy started to giggle, then her giggles had slowly turned to Hysterical Laughter as she stopped laughing and looked at Tails's Cock.

'' by im gonna break you...i really meant that im gonna milk you dry…I hope you're ready Tails…'' Rosy said

'' hehehe…. O-ok Rosy'' Tails said

''good boy…'' Rosy said as she licked her lips as she started working on Tails's cock, stroking it slowly.

''ohh…'' Tails moaned

'' you like that big boy?'' Rosy asked with a smirk as she kept on stroking Tails's cock

'' Yes…'' Tails said

Tails moaned as Rosy kept on stroking him. Her stroking slowly quickened as she giggled and kissed the tip.

'' ohhhh Rosy…'' Tails moaned

Rosy stopped stroking him and took off her black tank top and her black pants, revealing her Large and perfectly round breasts and shaved womanhood.

Tails's eyes widened in surprise as he had looked at Rosy's angelic and perfect body, her smooth and curvy legs, her large breasts and her womanhood, she had the body of a goddess.

Tails was at a loss for words as he stared at Rosy, drooing at the sight of her body, '' Rosy you look so sexy and beautiful'' Tails said as he smiled at her.

Rosy blushed and winked at Tails.

'' aww thank you Tails that's sweet of you'' Rosy said

'' you're welcome Rosy'' Tails said

'' now…. I want you to lick my pussy tails'' Rosy said as she pointed at her pussy.

'' but rosy…..can you untie me please?'' Tails asked with a smile

'' why? So you can escape from me? No chance Foxy boy'' Rosy said

'' why would I escape from you… you have a perfect body and you're too hot for me to leave you. '' Tails asked with a smirk as he licked his lips.

Rosy went to tails, untied his hands and looked at him, smiling.

Tails looked at Rosy's womanhood and started to lick it.

''mmmmm…. Rosy you taste so sweet and ravishing'' Tails spoke in a sexily tone as he kept on licking Rosy's womanhood.

'' oooooh… Tails'' Rosy moaned in pleasure, as Tails grabbed her breasts and licked her erected nipples.

Tails had nibbled and licked Rosy's clitoris and squeezed her nipples, making her moan louder as she squealed loudly as she looked at Tails and giggled.

Tails smirked as he kept on fingering Rosy's clit and messaging her big breasts, getting her hot and ready.

''ohhh god Tails!'' Rosy cried at as her climax slowly started rising.

Tails kept on licking Rosy's pussy and pinching her nipples as Rosy had screamed in bliss and pleasure.

'' TAILLLLLSYYYYYY!'' Rosy screamed as she squirted her juices all over Tails's face, panting heavily as she relaxed, giving a satisfied moan.

'' Ohhh Tails…..''

Tails licked Rosy's juices from his face as he gave her a evil smile.

'' lets play Rosy…..'' Tails said in a deep and sexily tone as he growled playfully and inhaled her scent.

''mmmm….wildberry…..'' Tails said as he started to love Rosy's wonderful and fruity scent.

'' let me return the favor Tails'' Rosy said as she wrapped Tails cock with her breasts, giving him a Titjob.

'' ohhh shit….'' Tails moaned as Rosy giggled and started rubbing his cock and licking the tip. Rosy leaned down with her rear in Tails face as she started kissing and licking the tip teasingly.

Tails smiled at the sight, '' that's a nice view Rosy….'' Tails said as he slapped her rear, earning a moan from her.

'' oh yeah Tails….spank my ass some more.'' Rosy said as she wagged her tail and began to suck on Tails cock.

'' Suck it faster Rosy'' Tails ordered as Rosy did what tails had commanded her to do. Rosy slowly started speeding up the blowjob as she deep-throated the yellow fox.

Rosy kept speeding up until Tails announced his climax.

'' im Cumming Rosy!'' Tails said as he bursted his hot and creamy load in her mouth. Rosy removed her mouth from Tails penis as she swallowed all that she can and allowed the rest to spray on her face and breasts. Rosy growled and licked her lips seductively.

'' mmmm you're so fertile Tailsy….. your cum was so hot and creamy….i loved it'' Rosy said in a seducting and alluring tone as she presented her rear to Tails.

'' Really?'' Tails said

Rosy nodded and kissed Tails on the lips as she winked at him, ''yes really, I didn't know that you had such a huge cock'' Rosy said as she kept shaking her butt at tails teasingly.

'' I haven't measured it very often, just letting you know'' Tails said

Rosy's rear was near Tails erection, she smiled deviously at the two-tailed fox

'' Fuck me Tails'' Rosy said as she started shaking her rear, swaying it from side to side. Tails was hypnotized at the sight of Rosy's ass swaying hypnotically as he rubbed her ass with his cock.

'' First anal and then we'll go for missionary…..im gonna fill both of your holes Rosy'' Tails whispered in her ear as he bit her neck tenderly, making her moan loudly.

'' ok honey….i hope that you're ready Tails, cause im gonna milk you dry tonight.'' Rosy said seductively.

'' I was born Ready Rosy'' Tails said as he grabbed her hips and slid his cock in her ass.

Rosy winced at the feeling of Tails large cock in her anal hole and hissed,

'' please be gentle Tails this is my first time.'' Rosy said

'' so is mine'' Tails said

'' really?''

'' Yes….''

''oh…..ok''

The first thrusts had started with pain, until the pain had slowly melted way and was replaced with pleasure as she closed her eyes in esctacy.

'' go faster Tails….please'' Rosy whispered

'' with pleasure Rosy'' Tails said as he started thrusting faster and grabbing her breasts, making her moan with pleasure.

'' oh yes! Tails! Yes! Harder! Make me scream with bliss!'' Rosy cried out in pleasure as Tails kept thrusting and spanking her rear. Talls growled as he kept slamming his cock in Rosy's anal hole.

Rosy stuck her tongue out as she had felt intense pleasure from Tails's thrusts.

'' FUCK ME HARDER TAILS! FUCK ME HARDER!'' Rosy screamed in bliss as Tails kept thrusting hard. He gritted his teeth and announced his 2nd climax.

'' ROSYYYYYYY!'' Tails howled loudly as he unloaded in Rosy's anal hole

''TAILLLLLLLLLS!'' Rosy screamed as her brain went fuzzy, fireworks popping.

Tails pulled out of Rosy and said, ''get on your back'' he said seductively as he rubbed Rosy's pussy with his cock, making her wet.

'' Rosy…..'' Tails whispered as he poked her clitoris with his cock and smiled at her.

'' go for it honey….i want you to wreck my pussy'' Rosy said

Tails slowly slid his cock in her pussy, earning a small whimper from her.

'' im sorry if it hurts Rosy…'' Tails said

'' its ok Tails….i'll get used to it eventually'' Rosy said as Tails began thrusting into her at a slow pace.

Rosy hissed softly as she looked at tails.

The pain slowly evolved into pleasure as Rosy whispered, '' faster honey….go faster'' Rosy whispered as Tails nodded and started thrusting fast.

''ungh….haah…..Rosy…'' Tails whispered as he kept thrusting his cock into her tight walls. Rosy's tight walls squeezed Tails cock as he thrusted.

'' Oh yes! Tails! Yes! Give me more honey!'' Rosy cried out in pleasure as Tails kept slamming his cock in her.

Tails growled in pleasure as he grabbed Rosy's legs and used them as handles as kept drilling his cock into her pussy with Feral and sexual hunger.

Tails smirked at Rosy's reactions of slamming his cock into her pussy, ''such a tight pussy, its so hot and wet…..you're such a horny little hedgehog aren't you? Tails said

'' YES! OH YES I HAVE BEEN A HORNY LITTLE HEDGEHOG! MORE GIVE ME MORE HONEY! '' Rosy screamed in bliss.

Tails smirked as he sucked Rosy's nipples and kissing her neck, softly moaning her name.

'' GRRRAAAAAAAAAH!'' Tails roared in feral and blissful pleasure as he pulled out and sprayed his cum all over her breasts and stomach.

''ooooh Tails…'' Rosy breathed with pleasure as Tails panted heavily.

'' are you ok honey?'' Rosy asked the two tailed fox.

Tails looked at Rosy and plunged his cock back in her again, making her scream in bliss.

'' im not done yet Rosy….'' Tails said with a smirk as he layed down and pulled Rosy on top of him and grabbed her hips.

'' I'm guessing that you're ok?'' Rosy said

'' Yes'' Tails said

'' Good….'' Rosy said as she started bouncing on Tails's cock, moaning loudly with pleasure.

'' Good girl…'' Tails said as he thrusted into her, moaning along with her.

Rosy kept on bouncing on the two tailed foxes cock as Tails squeezed her breasts and grabbed her hips once again.

'' Yeah Rosy! Ride that Cock! Tails said

Rosy's bouncing quickly sped up again, adding more force into her humping, driving Tails deeper into her body.

Tails moaned very loudly as he announced his 3rd climax.

'' Oh shit Rosy…..Im gonna fucking cum again!'' Tails moaned as he thrusted into rosy quickly.

'' OH YES TAILS MY SEXY FOX BOY! CUM INSIDE ME GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR HOT AND JUICY CUM!'' Rosy screamed in bliss as she squealed loudly and stuck her tongue out.

It wasn't to long before tails had orgasmed deep inside Rosy as he released a loud howl.

'' ROSYYYYYYYYY!'' Tails howled as he orgasmed deeply inside Rosy

'' TAILLLLLLLLLLS!'' Rosy screamed as she squirted her juices all over tails cock as she felt him fill her up with his cum. Rosy had laid on top of him, panting alongside him as they looked at each other.

'' wow Tails….*pant* that *pant* was *pant* Amazing!'' Rosy exclaimed happily and blissfully as she kissed Tails on the lips, got off of him and walked to the bed.

'' you're damn right it was Rosy'' Tails said as he slapped her butt, making her giggle

Tails walked to the bed and got in it as Rosy had done the same.

'' you're so sexy Rosy…I really do think that.'' Tails said as he kissed Rosy on the cheek.

Rosy giggled and said, '' thank you Honey….you're such a beast when it comes to sex'' Rosy said with a giggle.

'' is that good?'' Tails asked the hot-pink hedgehog

Rosy nodded and smiled at the yellow two-tailed fox.

'' yes it is good honey…. That means that you were amazing.'' Rosy said

Tails yawned as he kissed Rosy goodnight and slept.

'' goodnight Rosy…..'' Tails said as he went to sleep.

Rosy kissed Tails on the forehead and whispered in his ear.

'' Goodnight to you to Tails…..i love you'' Rosy whispered as she covered herself and Tails and slept, having wonderful thoughts of her and Tails as a couple and then a family.

The End

And that's my story, this story had took me for about 7 days to work on and tell me if you like it or hate it… It wont hurt me if you hate it….. well…. Bye!


End file.
